


a day in the life of klea the cat and her human

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cat POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: a typical day for Klea the cat and her human Granit (Who can't hunt)





	a day in the life of klea the cat and her human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [chicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicles/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> this is probably the most ridiculous idea i've ever had :')
> 
> enjoy!

Klea the cat was having a very good day.

She’d woken up to her favourite food in her bowl and then played with her human until he had to leave. Then she’d gone for a prowl around the garden and hissed at those nasty flying things. She’d even treated herself and gone round the front to torment the neighbour’s dog. 

Now she was lounging around in the back garden again, occasionally catching flies that flew too close. 

She’s getting a bit bored now. She wanted her human to get home already. She liked her human. He was a bit useless at hunting and relied on a big metal thing to clean himself, instead of licking himself which was clearly the better option.

But he played with her and stroked her. He even went to a magical place every so often and bought her food. She’d tried to tell him she didn’t need it, she could quite easily catch her own lunch but he had insisted. 

She sees something out of the corner of her eye. It’s one of those grey hairy things. Maybe she could catch it for her human so then at least she’d know he was eating properly.

She sneaks up on it and then pounces, digging her claws in. She whacks it a few times and bites it to make sure it’s dead. Then she proudly pads back towards the house and in through her cat flap.

She wonders where is best to put it so her human would see it. She’d often seen him sitting down in the room with the magic box for dinner so she decides on there. 

Klea goes to the room and jumps onto her second bed and drops the grey thing, feeling awfully proud of herself. Her human would be so happy! Maybe he’d give her a treat. 

She’s tired now. After all, killing things and tormenting dogs was hard work. She jumps down to the special bed her human had bought for her and curls up.

She’s woken up sometime later to the door opening. Her ears prick up. She cleans herself so she at least looks presentable and then she goes to greet him.

“Hi Klea!” The human says, bending down to stroke her. Klea purrs and rubs against his hand “Do you want some dinner?”

He walks through to the kitchen and Klea bounds along next to him. It was dinner time! The human reaches into the magic box and pulls out a packet of her food. She hoped it was the chicken one.

He pours half of it in her personalised cat bowl and she digs in.

“Enjoy”

The human leaves the room and a few minutes later Klea hears a shout! Wait, did that mean her human was in trouble?

She quickly finishes off her dinner and then goes to investigate. She’s pleased to see her human has found his present.

“Klea, did you bring me a dead mouse again?” He asks. Klea purrs and rubs against his legs.

She stays curled up on the comfortable bed whilst she can hear her human making his dinner. She hoped he’d enjoy the mouse. 

After dinner her human comes to join her. He turns the magic box on and sits next to her. Klea sits on his lap and purrs, wanting to be stroked. Her human is only too happy to oblige. Of course she’s a cat, and comfortable, so eventually she falls asleep. 

When she wakes up the magic box is off and her human is hugging her tightly. She can hear he’s making that noise which was not good and he’s getting her fur all wet.

She meows in confusion and rubs her face against his head.

“Thank you” He whispers. 

Klea purrs and rolls on her back. She knows he loves it when she does that. He strokes her some more and then Klea realises how dark it is outside. That means her human should go upstairs.

Eventually he picks her up and carries her up the stairs. She likes being carried, sometimes. They go to the room with her human’s bed which she loves. She wasn’t allowed to sleep in here a lot so she was happy she could tonight! 

She curls up on the particularly comfortable bit and waits for her human to join her. The room goes dark so Klea knows that means she needs to sleep now. She’d had a busy day after all! 

She cuddles up to her human who strokes her for a while until he’s asleep. She curls around his head and goes to sleep herself.


End file.
